Umbrella (2)
'Extensive Overview' 'Main Plot' At school, miserable, and rejected by Eli, Clare is in her own personal hell goes to find Eli by her locker. She insists Eli to stop bugging her because she has been dividing her stuff and has been having a rough time at home. They argue about each others problems and when once again Eli says Clare can't come over, she wants her dad's watch back, but Eli insists and tells Clare that he brought it home, and leaves while Clare shouts at him for not giving back her watch. Clare meets up with Adam, and Clare complains about how Eli rejected her, and he won't let her into his house even though his parents wants her to. She tells Adam about wanting her dad's watch back and is planning to sneak into Eli's room during lunch hour. She asks Adam where he could hide, but Adam tells he never really went into Eli's bedroom, and he said Eli has a lock in his bedroom. Clare insists she wants the watch back. Later during the lunch hour Adam meet up with Clare infront of Eli's house. They find Mr. Goldsworthy at the door. Mr. Goldsworthy complains about how he had little sleep, and Clare says she's is here to pick up Eli's English homework. Mr. Goldsworthy reminds them no body is allowed in Eli's room, but Clare says she knows Eli's combination, and he lets them in. They guess the combination but it doesn't work. Adam suggests the date of Julia’s death and it works. They open Eli's bedroom, and find out a messy looking room. The next day, Clare cleans out Eli's locker, to help him organize things a little better since she thinks he's messy after seeing his room. He sees his locker and freaks out. He thinks every time he throws something away, someone will die. So he runs to the Recycle bin and tries to find the papers and trash from his locker. Clare tries to calm him down, but he screams at her. Shocked, she backs away from him and walks off. Distraught, Clare goes home and finally gets some good news. Her parents have decided to go with her suggestion of keeping the house so that Clare doesn’t have to go back and forth. Her parents will share a condo and spend every other week in the house with Clare. Eli also has some parent time. Upset about his outburst with Clare, Eli sits in his car thinking about the day’s events. His mom hops in and tries to console her son. Eli explains that he keeps things because he’s worried that if he starts to throw things away, he’ll forget Julia. Eli’s mom points out that Julia would want Eli to be happy. Eli shows up at Clare’s house and explains why he hangs on to things. Clare suggests that Eli is a hoarder and that he’s going to need help to start de-cluttering his life. Just as Eli stood by Clare during her parents divorce, she’s going to stand by him. They start the long process of throwing things out in his room, with Clare by his side for every item. 'Sub Plot' Drew and Adam meet up in the hallway. Adam tells Drew about what Fiona said to him and that she wants to give Drew a second chance. Drew talks to Adam for advice, but Adam seems comfortable about her brother and Fiona's stutas, tells Drew to lets Fiona do what she wants. Drew leaves. At the food drive where Drew and Fiona are seen packing foods in the boxes. Adam is seen walking there and smiles at Fiona, and Fiona winks at her and walks towards Drew and is seen flirting with him. A jealousy looking Adam gets sad looking at them. Back at the food drive, Drew asks Adam to what to do with Fiona, Adam gets angry and starts yelling at Drew. Drew figures out that Adam is jealous of him flirting with Fiona, and is concerned that what if Fiona finds out about Adam's secret. He tells Adam's he is not a guy. Adam gets angry and runs off and leaves. Fiona confronts Adam and he tells her that he’s mad she’s flirting with Drew. Confused and hurt, Fiona storms off and tells Adam that she’s done with both brothers. After Adam’s outburst at Fiona he confronts Drew and tells his brother that he should back off Fiona. Drew accuses Adam of being jealous and Adam tells Drew that since Fiona doesn’t want anything physical, it would be better for Adam to date Fiona. Drew, mad at his brother, screams that Fiona won’t be interested in Adam because physically, he’s a girl. Oh man. He went there. At The Dot, Drew approaches Fiona. Fiona tells him she’s confused by the two brothers and doesn’t understand why Adam was so upset, since he’s always so sweet. Drew realizes that Fiona doesn’t know that Adam was born a girl, and rather than tell Adam’s secret in an attempt to get Fiona all to himself, Drew keeps quiet. Third Plot In the hallway Dave is seen trying to convince the gang that his nothing like his dad. The black kid wants proof of it, and wants Dave to get something from his dad's cruiser. Dave says he will do it, and the gang leaves. Later Dave secretly goes into his Dad's car in search for something when Wesley interrupts and they argue about being friends. Wesley leaves, and Dave finds a tazer gun at the front rack of the car. Dave steals the tazer in order to impress the gangs which they are. But they still want Dave to prove he’s a badass and use it on someone. That someone, unfortunately, is Wesley, who happens to be walking by. Later, Wesley sees Dave trying to put the tazer back in the cruiser and Dave tries to apologize to Wesley. Dave tazes his best friend, leaving him shaking on the ground in pain. Wesley tells Dave that if he’s really sorry then Wesley should get to taze Dave. Dave readies himself for the pain and then Wesley, being the nice guy he triespurple nurple Dave and the two laugh and wrestle around on the grass. They finally forgive each other and become friends again. 'Gallery' 400x300-degrassi-umbrella-pt-2-adam-clare.jpg umbrella-pt2-1.jpg umbrella-pt2-2.jpg umbrella-pt2-3.jpg umbrella-pt2-6.jpg umbrella-pt2-9.jpg umbrella-pt2-10.jpg Umbrelladfsf.PNG Umbrelladfsguf.PNG Umbrelladfsrruf.PNG Umbrelladfsruf.PNG Umbrelladfst5uf.PNG Umbrelladfstguf.PNG Umbrelladfstuf.PNG Umbrelladfsuf.PNG Umbrelladrfsuf.PNG Ddddddd.PNG Umbrelladfstgdd5rruf.PNG Umbrellafsfd.PNG Umbrellafsfdee.PNG Umbrelladfsuddf.PNG Umbrelladfstg5uf.PNG Umbrelladfstg5rruf.PNG Umbrelladfstg5rrufee.PNG Umbrelladfstg5ufhhh.PNG Umbrelddladfstg5ufhhh.PNG Umbrefflladfstg5rruf.PNG Umbrerrlladfstg5uf.PNG Umbrelladhhfstg5uf.PNG Umbrelddladfstg5ufhsssssssshh.PNG Featured Music *"Tonight I Love You" by The Latency *"Daydreaming" by Nat Jay Quotes *Clare: "...Taking her place in your bed." *Drew: "Adam, let's be serious! Fiona is the hottest girl in school. Why would she go for a guy like you?" *Adam: "You like her! Why is it so crazy if I like her too?" *Adam: "I didn't tell you to flirt with him!" *Drew: "Jealousy's a bitch." *Clare: "...I don't really need a locker stalker right now." *Eli: "I know you're going throught stuff because of your parents' divorce but your faith..." Clare: "Oh you think my faith is bogus and we both know it!" *Eli (to Clare) "Where do you even come up with this stuff?" *Mrs. Goldsworthy: "You seemed so happy with her..." Eli: "I was, but now she knows the real me." *Eli: "Here's what I want, Clare. I want you not to give up on me. You're the only thing that makes me feel like I could ever get better. Clare: "Then I guess you're stuck with me just like you said I'm stuck with you" *Eli: "You couldn't work hard enough to earn a whole year of free stay at the Hotel Eli." Clare: "Is it four stars?" Eli: "Once it's ready.. and you are." Clare: "Maybe someday." *Dave's Friend: Hey nerd linger! Link *Download Umbrella Part 2 *Watch Umbrella Part 2 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Family Issues Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Jealousy Category:Crushes Category:Divorce Category:Betrayals Category:Drama Category:Sex Category:Past Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Death Category:Flirting Category:Brothers Category:Hoarding Category:Arguments